Forever Changing Forever Chasing
by Blackfire300
Summary: Why am i so WEAK! Even Naruto thinks I'm weak. I guess now I know why Sasuke left. I'm need to leave and train with anyone who'll train me. I don't care if I'm labeled a traitor. When i come back to Konoha I'll be stronger than ever! SakuraxSasukexItachi
1. Prologe

Prologue

**Authors Note? This is my first story ever on here an I'm not sure if i'm doing this right it took me forever to finally get it posted first i had to wait forever for it to let me post something. Then i couldn't upload anything on my mac because it wouldn't let me sign in on it only my laptop. So I'm like whatever I'll just have to do this on my laptop then I'm finally typing away on my laptop when suddenly it starts shutting down on me me i'm pretty much finished with it and im like Nooo! then i go eat some toast come back on my mac pray that I can login because I don't want that to happen to me again and it let me so here i am now :) I'm Not sure how often I'll update but I'll try to maybe sometime again this week and maybe 2 times every week? hopefully XD**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto Only the idea in THIS story**

** Prologue **

"Sasuke don't leave if you leave..." I shook my head of all my unwanted thoughts, "I know that even though our bonds are nowhere near as strong as Naruto's and yours, and if he were here instead of me he'd have way more of a chance to convince you to stay but... ** I love you!** Don't ask me how I know that it's love even though were both still you, but I love you so much that I can't even stand it so pleas don't leave!"

"Hn. Sakura you know I wont stay for you. You're nothing but a nuisance. Your can't do anything you're the reason Naruto and I are always getting hurt because we have to protect your sorry ass. You have no abilities to help your team mates your just in the background like excess baggage. So I suggest you give up being a ninja, and become a civilian and eventually a house wife. So just give up you don't know anything about what it means to be a ninja, even Naruto knows more than you because you know your pathetic tears and fangirl screams wont get you anywhere."

"Sasuke..." Even though I know everything he's saying is true I couldn't help but be selfish and as he said pathetic. I love him and I want him to stay here with me, but I know deep down that in my hear that he'll never listen to me let alone love me because I'm weak. My brains wont get me help me all the time. My knowledge and looks wont get me any where if all i do is stay in the background doing nothing letting everyone do all the work and hoping everything will turn out all right. Why must I be **SO WEAK!** I bet if Naruto were here he could stop Sasuke. I bet if I weren't so weak he would actually listen to me. I wont be weak anymore I **WONT!**

"Sasuke take me with you. I promise I wont be a burden. I'll train hard with you every day for as long as you want. I'll help you when you need me to get Itachi."

"No."

When he said that it broke my heart but I knew that all along those were the words that would come out of his mouth all along. I mean who wants a weakling on their side. This is the whole reason he's leaving to get away from all weaklings.

_Away from you..._

Then before I knew it he was behind me, I felt as if my heart had just stopped beating.

"...Thank you"

And then everything went black.

_Away from you..._

**_Authors Note: Please Review! See you next time _**


	2. What's going

_**Authors Note: Hey guy's! I uploaded so soon. Sadly don't expect it all the time though. :( I'm gonna be pretty busy this week with hoeing and and stuff. Not too mention I probably draw a lot more than write. If you have a deviantArt account and you want to yell at me or ask why I don't update early or request something just note me because I'm always on there even if I'm doing something else I'm usually always logged on, or pm me it can be writing or drawing requests whatever you want, or again just to talk or something. Now on to the story. Wow I have really long notes don't I? :(**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 1

"Sakura-Chan! Where are you we have a mission!" Naruto's loud voice could be heard all over Konoha.

"Naruto I'm right beside you!" Anger got the best of me, and I waked him hard on his head.

"Sakura-Chan that was so mean. Sometimes I think the only reason your on my team is to hurt me."

Naruto's words were like a thousand psi of water were drooped on my chest. Like my heart was slowly exploding from all the pressure suddenly put on me. It reminded me of Sasuke's words that he had said not even a week ago. Naruto's words rang through my head, and each time they went through, only managed to ruined my mood ten fold and make me want to curl up and cry my eyes out for being so useless.

**This is the reason Sasuke left you. Your always wanting to cry,and do nothing.**

That's right I quickly mustered all my will power to and tried my best to act like nothing was wrong, sending Naruto an awkward smile. That only succeeded in earning an uneasy look from Naruto.

Attempting to get off the awkward silence, I asked Naruto about our mission.

"So Naruto what's our mission about?"

"..."

"What?" I knew this couldn't lead to anywhere good.

"He he, well you see Sakura-Chan. I didn't really cate to find out what it was about, but I did listen to Kakashi-Sensei say something about finding you and meet him in the Hokage Mansion to report for our mission. Don't be mad Sakura-Chan. I had a real good reason this time."

My eye's twitched, "And what so happens to be this great reason."

His cerulean blue eyes looked back and forth, scanning the area as if what he was about to say was so top-secret that no one was aloud to hear it. Then finally he scooted so close to me that he was invading my personal bubble. "I was counting my money to see if I had enough money to go to Ichirakus tonight."

"Naruto! You BAKA! CHAAA!" I yelled as I kicked him in the stomach. "Lets go, we don't have time to waste on your idiotic ways." I grunted as I dragged him away to the Hokage tower to see what our mission was.

" When we finally arrived after many unwanted obstacles to our destination. I knocked when suddenly we heard something break her office, and aloud yell from someone. Naruto flinged the door open in case someone was attacking the Hokage an she needed back up.

We dashed in to the office only to be astounded at what we saw. We all thought her room couldn't get any worse than it already was, but apparently we were oh so wrong.

Papers and wrapper's were strewn all over the room some burning some soaked, chopsticks were enlarged into the wall. There was a gigantic hole in the wall crumbling probably form one of Tsunade's chakra enhanced punches. Kakashi-Sensei was sitting in a chair surprisingly untouched in the slightest.

But the most shocking thing of all was that lady tsunade was brawling it out with Shizune over one small bottle of sake.

"Lady tsunade get back to your paper work." Shizune ordered our Hokage. It was quite funny actually Shizune was pointing at Lady Tsunade with a stick as if it would hold her off.

Tsunade charged with a kick to the chin, "Not until I get my Sake! Give it to me!" She grunted.

"Lady Tsunade if I give you this, you'll just get drunk. Then you'll have a hangover, then you'll never do any paper work.

"Ahh!" growled the Hokage.

Shizune looked at what was coming at her, "Ekk!"

Dust roamed up in the air important files going up along with ti. The after math was horrifying... well at least for Lady Tsunade it was.

Apparently she had rushed at Shizune with all here might not realizing what Shizune had planned.

Shizune had an evil glint in her eye as she produced a shadow clone in her place at the last minute, had shoved her arm out in putting the sake bottle in her hand and in between them.

Tsunade eye's widened when she had realized what she was going to do, but by that time it was already too late she had too much momentum to stop charging at Shizune. She could only hope that the aftermath wouldn't be disastrous. But luck was not on her side today.

"No! My Sake! My precious sake. That was the last bottle." She cried out in agony.

After a few moments of her loud cries I decided it was time for someone to speak up, and by the looks of it. It didn't seem like anyone was anytime soon not even Naruto who was shocked beyond belief. So I guess it's all up to me, "Lady Tsunade, sorry to interrupt, but we have a mission to be informed about?"

She didn't even spare me a glance. Just kept wallowing in her childish grief.

Naruto quickly recovering from shock after hearing me speak finally spoke up. "Yo, Grandma Tsunade we got a mission remember?"

"Right. Where did that file go?" She quickly recovered from her loss.

What! When I speak it doesn't matter, but when Naruto says something what he says goes. I couldn't believe this! Am I really such a little part of this team that no one cares about what I say? How could I not notice this. It must of been because I was so wrapped up in Sasuke that I didn't even train and eventually just became excess baggage. Well not anymore during the mission I'm going to ask Kakashi-Sensei to train me.

"Alright, your mission is to go to retrieve-"

Naruto yelled with glee, "To go retrieve Sasuke all right Grandma Tsunade, now your talking. let's go team!"

"No, Naruto. I was going to say to go to the land of lightning were some ninja had stolen one of our Top-Secret scrolls, and since your the only team available I'm sending you. This is an A-rank mission now go! You leave in two hours!

_**Authors Note: Yay it's way longer than the prologue right! I'll try to make it at least a thousand words or more every chapter it's not that long though. Because I know how it feels to read a supper short chapter makes me mad especially if it's their not gonna update for a long time and they know it. :( Sorry if it's bad and probably makes no sense right now, but please bear with me. It'll get better hopefully soon.**_

_**Please Review! :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hehe sorry for not updating for what? august september november december january OMG! 5 MONTHS! D: I'M SOO SORRY GUYS! Well you see i was unable upload due to several things one of the most important reasons was because of MARCHING BAND! Woot! Woot! That took about lets see... 3 months every monday low brass sectionals, tuesday band rehearsal, friday foot ball games, Saturday's were festival times ,but that all paid off because we got 5th at STATE! we should of gotten first in my opinion even the people who got first said we should of gotten 1st and they thought we were awesome and you know we were the first 1a school all the rest who scored higher than us were former 2A schools any way of well at least we got to state! And so you see that only gave me 3 days wednesdays & sundays were for church and thursdays i was just so exhausted i just fell asleep usually then trying to learn state music which was a bust got 8th out of 11 but at least i beat all the freshman (which is what i am by the way) and 2 seniors then all region music and to tell you the truth i don't really know what to write i've been going through a writers block for 5 months but i decided you know what its time i write so yeah i'm writing as i go along hope you enjoy!**

**P.s if i don't update for another month review at me and scream you want more that gives me inspiration just like **Ashura Benedictia reveiwed **just like she reviewed me thank you for reviewing and giving me inspiration to write again :D **

**wow i've really out done myself this time i think with the authors note onto the story no more excuses! **

I got home and packed all my thing's and plopped down on my bed, and stared up at the glass ceiling viewed the starry night sky in all it's glory, and sighed, "Why did you have to leave Sasuke? Couldn't you of searched for power here just like Naruto did... why did you go to Orochimaru?" even though deep down I knew why. He had to get away from us because we were weak to him, and I couldn't blame him i mean look at me i can't even hold up my own in training sessions much less in battle. This will change i thought, it's time i stopped relying on everyone else. I will get stronger wether i like the methods or not. When i get back form this mission i will ask Lady Tsunade to train me because i will become the best kunochi that i can be. It's about time i finally live up to my ninja way and that is to protect my precious peoples with my life on the line. I let myself dissolved into a dreamless sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dawn . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I grabbed my backpack from my dresser and walked to the gate where we were supposed to meet up. it wasn't that far from where my apartment was, so I took my time walking. The streets were empty as would be expected at this hour the sun was still very low leaving the sky with a dark complexion and a cool breeze. For some reason i was glad it was dark I guess it's because the dark is always the best times to reminisce about old times, and that I guess was why it was so conforming.

Once i reached the gate I looked around to see if anyone had arrived yet but it seemed like had so I walked up to a tree and laid on the soft grass surrounding it I looked up into the dark abyss the leaves and branches held within. For some reason that reminded me of Sasuke and i couldn't help thinking it symbolized his future... dark, far away, and ...unknown. I was struck with the sudden urge to cry, but I thought to my self didn't i promise to be a strong kunochi? Strong kunochi's don't cry. As I was having a mini mental breakdown Naruto's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Never in my life had i been so grateful for Naruto to snap my head into place.

"Good morning, Sakura!"

"Hey, Naruto" I said, plastering a uneasy smile to my face. I think Naruto noticed, but choose to ignore it which i was thankful for.

He sat net to my face and spoke,"What do you think that scroll contains, Sakura?"

"I don't know Naruto. Maybe a secret justu?" There finally seemed to be a calm and natural aura when they talked now, maybe it was because I wasn't ogling over Sasuke and getting annoyed and sneering at Naruto's every word because he was taking away my attention from Sasuke. "Naruto?" I gulped.

"Yeah, Sakura."

He seemed to formal when he talked. " I'm so sorry!"

He blinked in surprise. "For what?"

I took a ragged breath but that didn't seem to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry for always getting mad at you for no reason and hitting you on the head even though i was the one who messed up. I'm such a horrible team mate," I sobbed and looked into his startling blue eyes. "It's my fault Sasuke left. I couldn't stop him from leaving you must hate me, huh?"

I looked down and was meet with silence for what seemed like hours but was perhaps only a few seconds. "I don't hate or blame you for wanting Sasuke's attention every one does and not being able to stop him. He left on his own and there was nothing that was going to stand in his way of doing so. I couldn't even stop him and I know that if i tried i would of only ended up in a hospital so thank you for saving me from that bill," I half heartedly chuckled, " And i know why you hit me all those time's can't say i didn't deserve a bonk in the head all those times because I know I did, I blame pervy-sage for that and my own natural self."

I looked at him through my wet eyelashes and wondered since when did Naruto become this mature caring person, who was so full of life and a generous heart? Was i so blinded by Sasuke that I didn't even know what was staring me in the face? I was so glad that he forgave me and filled with grief that i exploded into tears and hugged him so hard he probably couldn't breathe,but i didn't care right now. "Thank-you Naruto your truly a wonderful person I just wish i had seen it sooner."

He hugged me back and we stayed like that for what seemed like hours though was probably only a few moments when we were interrupted by a Kakashi- sensei.

"Well i see y'all are already here ready to go?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" We said rather eagerly.

"Well then lets go."

We bounded out the gates and took to the trees, where I was thinking about the mission, which come to think of it I didn't know much about. As we were dashing through the dark branches I asked Kakashi-sensei, "So what exactly are we going to do on this mission?"

"We are going to go to the land of lightning to retrieve a sacred scroll. The contents hold top-secret material that could potentially destroy the our village and if the user is smart enough... destroy the world." He paused as if to let the gravity of the situation sink in. He continued, "The person said to have the scroll in his hands is a evil mastermind that is bent on destroying Konoha because of what we have done to him when he used to live in Konaha. Surprisingly though no one seems to know his name. We should arrive in the land of lightning in 2 days."

It seemed like Naruto and I took a deep breath at the same time. Who could this person possibly be and why does he hate our beloved village?

We kept on dashing for a few more hours until Kakashi-sensei decided to stop for lunch. We settled down in the middle of the clearing and ate our sandwiches in silence, for the first time in a long time. I couldn't imagine getting used to this silence so i decided to make conversation by saying, "So how's training with jiriaya- sensei been Naruto?"

"Really you want to know how it went, Sakura?" His eyes still sparkling with excitement.

"Of course, have you mastered any new moves?"

"Yeah, he taught me how to make a resengan the special move done by the fourth hokage himself! Have you..."

I looked down knowing what he was gonna ask was _**have you mastered any new moves? **_I looked at him and knew he instantly regretted saying that because he knew nobody was training me, and was no way I could of learned anything, but I cracked a bitter smile, "No, but I will soon. Believe it!." saying in the old fashion Naruto style.

We grinned knowing full well we were going get the strongest we could soon. We had to if we were going to rescue Sasuke after all.

"All right lets go team." Kakashi-sensei said after a few more moments of rest and we were off once more.

We traveled until it was close to getting dark when Kakashi-sensei said it was time to settle down for the night. "Naruto go get some firewood and Sakura go get some water."

We did as he said and came back. We started to cook some rice balls and tea to eat. It seemed are team was doomed to silence and uneasiness ever since Sasuke left. How do you recover from something like that I wondered? I was pretty darn sure there would be no way to ever fill the void Sasuke left. After we ate i decided to take the first shift until midnight. After they retired to their tents and I was sure they were asleep for a while I decided to go down to the stream up ahead and clear my head a bit.

I sat down on the cool earth and thought about nothing really I've done too much thinking today about a certain someone, and I think if I start thinking again my thoughts will only stray to him again. I don't know how long I sat there staring at the water when I heard a crunch in the trees in front of me. I stood up and got into battle stance, "Who's there?" I spoke in a firm voice surprising my self at my tone of voice. A figure appeared out of the darkness though I couldn't make out who it was. Then he showed his tall body and face in the moonlight.

"Sakura." he said in his rich deep voice.

I gasped, I couldn't believe who was standing before my very own eyes.

**So how was that guys. Review please they are what make me update afterall. :) Sorry for not updating in Forever! I'll do my best to upload as soon as I can. The soonest that I'll be able to is next week though I don't know when I will actually write it and upload it, but until then guys. Don't forget to tell me what you think! :D oh and i know some of the events don't make sense but just pretend they do i'm all confused in the head my some of the events so yeah. oh and i just relized that i said kakashi was gonna train her during the mission but i changed it as you can tell and it's probably gonna stay like that in the other chapter sorry for any confusion and if some of it doesn't make sense**


End file.
